Wii
by AkaShiloh
Summary: Who would have thought the Wii would cause their relationship? KakaSaku, more parings Later.
1. Wii Fit

**Title: Wii  
Summary: Who would of thought that their relationship would start off from the Wii?  
Paring: KakaSaku  
Waring(s): TeacherXFormerStudent, maybe a little fluff, tiny bit of language warning. Could be considered AU  
Diclaimer: Do you think I own Naruto? Or the Wii? NOPE!T_T If I was the owner of the Wii I would be so smart and if I owned Naruto KakaSaku would happen. But, thats why its a FANFICTION****  


* * *

**

Chapter One: Wii Fit!

Kakashi ran down to the store, well jogged but thats the fastest anyone had seen him run so its running to most of the population . He had to get the Wii Fit.

_'That is emarrising to share with any one.' _he thought. It's not like he wasn't in shape, but he has been slacking off a bit. Okay, more than a bit. Tsunade had given him a mission to make him not do any training for a year. A year,what was Tsunade thinkning when she thought she could make the Copy Ninja Kakashi not train? She must have been thinking she could win him over by giving him the pay of 6 S-Class missions, which she in fact did. He sighed, and slowed his pace to to a peacful walk, he didn't want anyone to think that he was in a hurry. Too bad almost everyone who saw him 'running' did.

_'Damn it!' _He cursed in his thoughts. There was a huge line to go into Toys R Us. He siged again rubbing the back of his kneck, _'I guess I have to wait...damn it!' _

Sakura fast walked down to Toys R Us, she also had to get a Wii Fit. Too bad she had to get the Wii itself first. She siged, she missed going on missions but too bad Tsunade-sama wanted different. She wanted Sakura to take off with Kakashi, same pay as him too.

_'Great! When I want a break she gives me so many friggin missions. And then when I don't want to take a break she is all ''Oh Sakura! Lookey here! No missions for you Ladedededa!" The hokage drives me insane!_' She rambled in her head. She made it to the store! _Finnaly too._ She looked at the person who was in front of her on line, it was Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi! What'cha doing here for?" She asked in her curious voice. Kakashi turned around, finnaly someone he could trust.

"You really want to know?"

"Hai."

"You sure?"

"TELL ME DAMN IT!" Kakashi laughed and put his hands up.

"Alright, alright don't kill me. Anyway, I am here because I..."

"Oh...me too! Hey do you want me to but 'that' and you can by the Wii?" When Sakura said that, Kakashi looked like he was happier than Naruto at a Ramen convention.

"Hell yes! But could we set it up at your house? Mine got flooded...and I wouldn't want to ruin it." Sakura sighed, there was always something wrong with this man. She nodded her head, afraid if she used her mouth something stupid might come out. The line shrunk, thank kami, and Kakashi and Sakura were in the store. Kakashi mentioned that once we get what we needed to get the hell out of the store and to her house.

WwWwWwWwW

Sakura barley made it out of the store alive! It didn't help that Naruto and Sasuke were trying to 'destroy' each other in Guitar Hero, to put it simply, they sucked. I mean, even Udon was able to destroy Sasuke and Sasuke had his sharingan on. Kakashi ran up behind Sakura with the Wii.

"Open the door! Fangirls, ugly ones I might add, chasing and fanboys,creepy ones, chasing you." He panted, trying to catch his breath. Sakura fiddled with her keys, passing the Wii Fit to Kakashi. She opened the door a bit and Kakashi threw himself in, not thinking it through first. He landed on top of Sakura and she had somehow wrapped her lege around him and he had his face pressed up against her belly. Now, if anyone had seen them like that, without the fall, they would have something perverted come to their mind. Thank Kami, though that Kakahsi had managed to shut the door with his foot. Kakashi got up off of Sakura and helped her up. "Sorry about that." He said, admitting that he had no intention of doing that.

"It's alright. C'mon we got a wii to set up."

"Uh..Sakura? WHERE ARE THE INSTRUCTIONS!"

"RIGHT THERE BAKA! READ MONKEY READ!"

"WHY DID YOU CALL ME A MONKEY!"

"I DON'T KNOW JUST READ!"

"Ok! Now put that there....no not there THERE!"

"Point to it! Oh...I thought you ment there."

"ALRIGHT! Sensor bar goes at the center of the tv! Yeah thats where it should be, now do the tape." And that went on for about an hour untill everything was set up. Kakashi and Sakura created Mii's and set the Wii Fit up. Kakashi went first for the Body test.

"WHAT! I AM NOT I REPEAT NOT OVERWEIGHT!" Sakura laughed at how pissed off Kakashi was getting. "Oh yeah! Lets see how you are." She walked up to the board, waiting for instructions and began.

"Hah! I am at healthy weight!" So she went to the yoga section and selected tree pose. She started to fall, Kakashi, being the kind man he is went to catch her. Too bad they landed in the same position as last time but Sakura was on top. They both said the same thing," We have to stop doing that."

* * *

**Aurthors Note: This came into my head when I got the Wii yesterday... anyway the set up part is what happend to me lol, sorry if some things don't seem to be unlocked but ohwell cant fix it now, well i can but oh well.**

**Tell me what you guys think! **


	2. Breakfast

Authors Note: I did not think I was going to get the second chapter up so fast!! YAY! Anyway, I will try to make 3 chapters every 2 weeks, but sometime ya'll might be lucky and get more. Please note: If I EVER update less than that I apologize and will try to make it up.

Chapter 2: Breakfast.

Kakashi had never been so happy in his life. Not only did he get to sleep in the same house of a beautiful woman, in his opinion. They get to have so much fun together, and she isn't awkward around him as much as she used to be. He jumped off of the couch, which was his 'bed' until he finds somewhere to live, or if he moves in with her. He snorted, moving in with Sakura? Nah, he would never get that lucky. He pulled on his pants and walked to the kitchen.

"_Hmm, since Sakura has been so nice to me, taking me in and all. Maybe, maybe I should make her breakfast? Yeah, I will make her and me some." _He thought, looking in her fridge. _"Ahhh! Yes, she has eggs, peppers, onion, and spinach. What can I make with—Oh! Omelets yes omelets, that's what I will make."_ So as Kakashi started to make the breakfast Sakura was worried.

Last night, she had a dream; it was a strange one too. She wanted to know what was the real reason behind it. It was of her and Kakashi in the Hokae's office, and Kakashi was looking like he was going to strangle Tsunade. And her herself was crying? So many questions ran throughout Sakura's head, the major one though was, why was every other jounin there except for Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura decided to think about that, not so much as 'reading underneath the underneath'. She was so busy thinking about her dream she did not notice the smells of many different foods cooking.

Kakashi had set the table and placed the food in the plates. Walking over to Sakura's bedroom he made sure she was up. Yes, she was. "Sakura? Are you decent?"

Sakura jumped. "Yes I am, come in!" He walked in, and Sakura laughed. He had a apron on as a shirt which says 'Kiss the cook!'.

"What?" She just pointed to his apron.

"Haha I know I could not resist, but I made breakfast come on!"

wWwWwWw

"Hey, Kakashi?"

"Yes Sakura?" He turned to look at her. Once again Kakashi and Sakura wore each other out by using the Wii, so the laid on the floor.

"Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that was the best omelet I ever had!" Kakashi blushed at the compliment.

"Well, from Cooking Mama?"

"Really?"

"Yeah you should of seen me! I whooped that games butt!" Her replied, sarcastic as ever.

"Sure you did…"

"Well, my mom was a really great cook and…" Kakashi continued his story on he began to cook so 'amazingly awesome' as Sakura put it. He ended with that is how I got my utterly amazing cooking and laziness skills. Because we all knew if being lazy was a sport, Kakashi would get the gold. When he was done Sakura just jaw dropped. "What? You expected so little of me?"

""No it is just that now I want to go to blockbuster and find a game so I can finally destroy you in something!" Kakashi laughed.

"Ok, but we pay half and half."

"Deal!" Kakashi and Sakura walked to the store. Then they saw Tsunade. Sh saw them and started running. "She is turning into Naruto, great." Sakura whispered. Kakashi chocked back a laugh.

"I see that you two are getting along. So where are you two going?"

"Blockbuster. To get a movie, then try to watch it with Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi lied. Tsunade somewhat bought it.

"Okay but let me pick the movie for you guys." Tsunade went in and came out with Maid Of Honor. "Here now go to Sasuke's house and for the love of kami! Do not do anything training related." Kakashi and Sakura were both upset, they wanted to hang out but oh well there is 364 days left.

Once the found there way too Sasuke's house, they prayed that he would say no to the 'invite' but he agreed. Naruto ran up, saying how much he waited to see that movie.

'_Crap'_ Both Kakashi and Sakura thought.


End file.
